


When Nights Grow Long (I Can Take You Back)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [23]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), rinde redux, soft sorceresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Prompt fill: Rinde, only it ends with Tissaia and Yennefer happy and exhausted in bed together.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	When Nights Grow Long (I Can Take You Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an anon prompt as part of the flash fic challenge!

"I gave you all that I could give. What more do you want?"

The words come out strained, and Yennefer almost flinches at the barely contained emotion she can see bubbling just below the surface of Tissaia's skin. She doesn't want this, doesn't want to hurt the other woman, but she doesn't know how to do anything else. There's no clear path to move them from where they are now, from everywhere they've been, to what she dreams of in the dark of night ( _bare skin, hungry eyes and hungrier mouths, the slick press of flesh against flesh)._

Tissaia asking her what more she wants is laughable, because what she wants is something that only the smaller woman can give--and is something that she thinks will be forever out of reach. 

But she can't not say anything, and she can't bear to outright lie, and so what slips out of her mouth is truth masquerading as arrogance:

"Everything."

Even wrapped in layers of artifice, that single word threatens to undo her. She starts to push past Tissaia, intending to dismiss the Rectoress so that she can get on with her miserable life in peace, but deceptively strong fingers close around her wrist and hold her in place. Yennefer's breath comes hard and fast as Tissaia moves to stand in front of her, blue eyes studying her curiously. She feels panicky, like a fawn on shaky legs that's just become aware of a sleek lynx watching from the bushes, and she's about to jerk away when a soft hand comes up to cup her cheek. 

Yennefer leans into the touch without thought, eyelids fluttering, and she bites her lip as she sees recognition and something like wonder break across Tissaia's face. They stay like that for a second, and Yennefer searches Tissaia's eyes for any indication of what the smaller woman is thinking.

"Perhaps..." Tissaia's voice is quiet, more hesitant than Yennefer has ever heard it, and her heart pounds in her chest as she awaits whatever judgment the smaller woman is going to pass. Tissaia looks up at her and there's a softness in her gaze that Yennefer has only ever dreamed of. "Perhaps there is still more that I could give."

It's a careful acknowledgment, an offer of something _more_ without Tissaia baring her soul, but it's enough. Yennefer nods instantly, and then Tissaia is slowly stretching up to brush a kiss against her lips. It's so gentle that she's not sure if she's imagined it at first, but then there's a second kiss, firmer and with more intent behind it, and it feels like she crashing and flying all at once.

Yennefer's hands come up to grasp at the cloth of the other woman's dress as sudden desperation engulfs her, terrified that she's going to wake up and find this all a vivid dream that slips through her fingers and leaves her aching with loneliness once again. She pulls Tissaia flush against her, deepening the kiss until it's a frantic, needy clash of lips and teeth and tongue. Tissaia allows it for a few seconds, but then a soothing hand strokes across Yennefer's cheek as the smaller woman pulls back and murmurs, "Breathe, darling, we have time."

She's never been one to follow orders or take instruction before (least of all in the bedroom), but Yennefer finds herself acquiescing and slowing her pace, letting Tissaia guide her into a series of kisses that steal the air from her lungs and leave her trembling. She's had no shortage of sexual encounters in the decades since she left Aretuza and ascended, but not one of them has ever come close to making her feel like this. There's a perfect balance in the way Tissaia is kissing her, hands mapping her curves over the fabric of her dress, that makes Yennefer feel as if she simultaneously losing control and gaining it all at the same time.

Tissaia walks her backward until she can press Yennefer down onto the bed, and then she pauses. Her eyes are blown out with desire but she doesn't move for a moment, just looks at the younger mage before asking, "Is this what you want?"

And even before Tissaia has finished speaking, Yennefer is reaching for her, never more sure of what she's wanted in her life as she breathes out her answer:

" _Yes._ "

###

Much later, they're curled together in bed as Yennefer tries to memorize the way it feels to have Tissaia's naked body underneath her. She's still not entirely convinced that this isn't an elaborate fantasy, but as lips press a tender kiss to her hairline she sighs and decides not to worry about that for the moment. 

She twists so that she can look at Tissaia and smiles at the older woman. Tissaia looks relaxed and content in a way she's never seen before, and it makes Yennefer's heart swell with joy that she's the one responsible. 

"You look very pleased with yourself," Tissaia murmurs, stretching a little in a way that has Yennefer's eyes dragging down over the exposed lines of her body. She smirks at the evidence she's left behind on pale skin--a bruise sucked into a hipbone, red lines from her nails skating down the smaller woman's rib cage. 

In lieu of an answer, though, Yennefer waits until Tissaia is looking at her again before she asks, "What happens now?"

She's halfway expecting Tissaia to pull away or tense up, but instead the smaller woman just shrugs. 

"I imagine that depends on what you want," she replies, and Yennefer doesn't even have to think about what that is.

"I want _you_ , Tissaia," she whispers, dropping a kiss on the woman's shoulder. "I would have thought that was obvious by now."

Tissaia gifts her with a small smile and settles back against the pillows, pulling Yennefer with her. "You have me, sweet girl."

And really, Yennefer thinks, so long as she has Tissaia then the rest can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or say hi in the comments and on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa!


End file.
